Le Bouclier Rouge
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Zelos se sent seul. Il pense qu'il n'aurait jamais du accompagner les membres de l'aventure, mais il y a tout de même une personne qui l'a toujours accepté, respecté tel qu'il est. Il viendra consoler Zelos...ZelosXLloyd très proche... One shot!


**Le bouclier rouge**

Salut, il s'agit de ma première histoire de Tales of Symphonia. Je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en penser. ()Hé! Jadore Zelos, voilà pourquoi cette histoire est centré sous son point de vue.

Résumé : Zelos se sent seul. Il pence quil naurait jamais du accompagner les membres de laventure, mais il y a tous de même une personne qui la toujours accepter, respecter telle quil est. Il viendra consoler Zelos… (ZelosLloyd) très proche!

**Disclamer: **tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Namco, or whatever.

Et pitié… FAITES PAS ATTENTION AUX FAUTES!

Chapitre 1 : Intervention 

(P.O.V. : Zelos Wilder)

Le travail du choisi, régénérer le monde par sa vie. Je ne veux pas mourir, voilà pourquoi jai choisi ce destin, voilà pourquoi je me suis échappé de mes responsabilités, voilà pourquoi ma vie toute entière est une misérable plaisanterie.

En tans que choisi, jai quelque restriction. Le choisi se doit dêtre vierge, alors je peux vous dire que jai, ce quon appelle un corps pur. Cette règle je lai toujours respecter. Linterdiction de toucher la femme. Cela ne mempêche pas de vouloir laimer, la découvrir, la protéger, la séduire, lui apporter du bien et bien d'autre chose encore…

Jai longtemps cru que jallais passer le reste de mes jours dans cette ville. Un lieux ou je nai pas de famille, un lieu ou je nai pas de vrai ami. Je regarde ou jen suis maintenant, je me dis que je suis complètement fou. Quest ce qui ma poussé à les accompagner, tous? La seule raison pour la quelle je me suis enfermé dans cette ville, cest parce que je ne voulais pas voir cela arriver. Je ne voulais pas dune telle responsabilité……… je naurais jamais du les accompagnés, je nai pas ma place parmi eux. Je nai jamais eu ma place dailleurs, jaurais du me douter que cela ne marcherais pas. Je me sens un peu comme un poisson qui tante désespérément de voler parmi les oiseaux dans le ciel. Jamais je ne saurais accepté. Genis et Sheena me déteste, Colette, Precia et Raine ne mont jamais pris au sérieux, Regal mignore complètement, Kratos a une de ces arrogance démesuré et Lloyd il… il… il sest toujours montré patient et raisonnable avec moi. Il na jamais cherché à minsulter. Tous le monde laime lui… moi aussi. Il est toujours prêt à foncer dans le feu de laction, il est toujours prêt à écouter ce que lun de nous a à dire. (Même si il ne comprend rien du à sa grande stupidité) Il est amical avec moi et il me fait confiance… il me donne envie de croire quil est possible que ma vie ait autre sens que celui de mourir. Cest pourquoi je…

Hey, Zelos! Veux-tu un chocolat chaud? Je vais essayé de ten faire un! Sexclama Lloyd en agitant la main vers moi

Jai tout de suite remarqué que tout le monde avaient déjà leur chocolat chaud. Genis leur avait préparé, mais il mavait mis à part. Il na pas voulu men faire à moi. Il me voyait déjà à lextérieur du groupe, puisquil ne mincluait pas. Qui sen occuperait de toute façon?

Zelos? Tu mentends?

Oh, je… le grand Zelos adorerait en boire aussi.

Sheena roula les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose inintelligible, Genis me fusilla du regard, Colette et Raine eurent un petit rire moqueur et Lloyd lui… il souriait en préparant la tasse de chocolat. Il ny avait aucune animosité sur son visage. Il avait aisément lair très heureux de me préparer ce chocolat.

Voilà Zelos. me dit-il en me tendant la tasse

Il était penché vers moi de telle sorte que je pouvais détailler chaque traits de son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa bouche était étiré en un large sourire serein. Ce qui était inhabituel chez lui car il agissait toujours de manière énervé. Je sentis mes joues sempourprer lorsque je pris la tasse et vit ses mains se poser sur les miennes.

Zelos, tu es sur que tous va bien? Tu es resté plusieurs heures dans ton coin à penser, ce nest pas dans tes habitudes. Tu nessaye pas de charmé les filles?

Non, je vais bien. Je nai pas le cœur à allez leur parler.

Ses mains étaient retombé sur le long de son corps, il me fixait avec une nuance dinquiétude sur le visage.

hmm. Cest délicieux, merci Lloyd.

Hé hé! fit-il fier de sa petite personne Écoute, si tu as besoin de parler… je suis la pour toi. Tu le sais sa, hein?

…

Allez, suis-moi.

Il mattrapa par un poignet et me traîna vers la forêt. Je me dépêchai de déposer mon chocolat chaud sur ma chaise.

Lloyd! lui a crié Genis, Ne téloigne pas trop!

jen ai pour dix minutes!

Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Pourquoi on ne me disait pas à moi de ne pas trop méloigner? Je ne pus approfondir bien longtemps le creux de la question, car mes pensés se retourna sur cette main qui tenait à présent la mienne. Nos pas se sont arrêté, Lloyd me regardait dans les yeux en caressant l endos de ma main. Il y avait une expression dur sur son visage. Ce qui ma rapidement rappelé la dur réalité. Jétais rejeté par son groupe, rejeté par ses amis. Quest-ce qui nallait pas avec moi? Suis-je donc à ce point arrogant? Alors pourquoi Lloyd navait-il pas une réaction similaire à la leur?

Lloyd, pourrais-je te poser une question?

Tu viens de le faire… mais tu peux en poser une autre.

Que penses-tu de moi?

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce que je lui ai demander. Il était magnifique lors quil essayait de penser je remarquai, il devrait faire ça plus souvent.(Vrai!Vrai!)

Tu es quelquun de bien. Jai confiance en toi, tu es bien foutu. Je pense que tu… mais pourquoi me demander ça, hein? Tu es inquiet? Quelque chose te traquasses? Tu… tu…

Jétais curieux, cest tout. fut la seule réponse que je lui fis part

Je détournai le regard. Il agissait avec gentillesse.

Tu ne me trouve pas un peu arrogant? Pervers? Narcissisme? Un stupide choisi?

Pourquoi me demander tout ça?

Parce que tu es plus patient avec moi que tout les autres. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me supportes?

Hey! Nous sommes des amis, je te fais preuve de respect. Peut-importe que tu sois narcissisme ou autre chose comme ça. Cela fait partie de ton être, jaccepte qui tu es!

Merci, Lloyd

Je sentis élever en moi une énorme tristesse mélanger avec de lappréhension. Cest sur, Lloyd il me respect, car il se dit être mon ami, mais tout les autres… tous. Je me mis dos à lui, car je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes démerger de mes yeux et que jaurais honte sil les voyait. Je ne voulais pas faire pitié à la seule personne qui me respectait. Je ne voulais pas quil voit le sublime choisi dans toute sa splendeur. Jessayai de contrôler ma voix un instemps, pour lui dire :

Vas-ten!

Un hoquet se fit entendre à la fin de ces mots. Je me maudis essayant de respirer calmement, mais je ny parvenais pas, jétais bien trop affecté. Bien au contraire, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et sifflante. Jespérais simplement quil parte, quil ait comprit lorsque je lui ai dit.

Si je ne me contrôlait pas rapidement, Lloyd verrait ma faiblesse. Il était trop tard je crois, car il était déjà en train de trouver ma seconde plus grande faiblesse, cest-à-dire : Il déposa calmement sa main de gauche contre mon torse. De son autre bras il entoura mon estomac. Je senti le contact chaud de sa peau contre mon dos. Il approcha paisiblement son visage (du grand choisi) puis il appuya sa joue contre la mienne.

Tu trembles… me murmura-t-il à loreille

L…Lloyd…

Jignorais pourquoi javais dit son nom. Tous ce que je savais cest que jaurais donné tout pour quil me caresse, pour quil me frôle, pour quil meffleure ainsi infiniment. Jai cessé dêtre triste, car cette position était très consolante. Ma respiration était encore sifflant, mais pour une tout autre raison, héhéhé, moi. Je crois, par compte, quil me pensait encore triste, puisquil me câlinait toujours.

Zelos, mon pauvre Zelos… je vois bien la manière dont le groupe te traite. Je sais bien que tu souffres. Tu sais, tu nas quà passer tout ton temps avec moi, tu oublieras les autres, tu te sentiras plus accepté. Hmmmm?

Il me serai gentiment contre lui alors que je fondais de bonheur. Je mis ma main sur ses bras et les sérés, jétait heureux de sentir sa peau… Jétais heureux que lon me touche.

Tu es si… murmurais-je

Je suis si? Questionna-t-il

Ah, Lloyd, si tu savais…

Je me retournai, il desserra un peut son éteinte. Mon cœur battais toujours la chamaille. Javais si envie de… quelque chose me poussais à…

Je posai délicatement mes lèvre contre cette de Lloyd. Il ne sembla pas choqué. Je crois quil était encore inquiet pour moi, enfin, il ne répondait pas au baiser que je lui faisait, mais ne les refusait pas non plus. Je continuai langoureusement le baiser pendant que mes mains parcouraient son corps du bout de mes doigts. Une chaleur menvahissais, celle du bonheur, je crois.

Je taime. fut mes seuls mots

Il me serai une seconde fois en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Je sourie satisfait de son comportement. Se pouvait-il qu'il…Il n'avait rien dit à propos du baiser, de la déclaration, je commençai à maffoler quelque peux; je lui demandai :

Sil te plait, dit quelque chose.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne fit que séré son éteinte autour de mon cou. Un léger frisson escalada ma colonne vertébrale.

Tu es quelquun de bien, Zelos. Jai confiance en toi.

Je lui sourie, il me rendit mon sourire. Cest à ce moment précis que je compris, que je vis dans son regard que jétais son ami et que peu importe ce que je ferai, rien ne sera assez puissant pour casser cette vision des choses, je ladore.

Zelos, je suis content que tu maimes, vraiment.

Et je suis content que tu ne lais pas mal pris.

Pourquoi je laurais mal pris? Tu viens de mavouer que jétais important pour toi, cest un honneur que je ne suis pas sur de mériter.

Jadore ta vision des choses, Lloyd.

Allez, viens! Les autres risquent de sinquiéter.

Ne leurs dit pas sil te plait!

Tinquiète.

…tu es fort Lloyd… murmurais-je

Je le suivie gentiment vers le campement, le cœur heureux dêtre au moins accepter par une personne. Je combattrai toujours pour Lloyd… car je laime.

**Fin…**

Hey, salut à tous! Jespère que vous avez apprécié. Jy ai mit beaucoup dénergie. Jaimerais recevoir des REVIEW de votes part.

Je les attend avec impatience, dici là, ne faites pas un overdose de Tales Of Symphonia!

BYE-BYE MES AMISSSSSS! Julie.Percevent


End file.
